Misty Mountains
The Misty Mountains, Mountains of Mist or Towers of Mist (''Hithaeglir'' in Sindarin) was a great mountain range that lay between Eriador in the west and the Great River Anduin in the east. The mountains provided an obstacle to both the Quest of Erebor and the Quest of the Ring. Features In the far north, the Misty Mountains formed a T with the Grey Mountains and the Mountains of Angmar. They ran 900 miles (1,448 kilometres) to the Gap of Rohan in the south, where they approached vertically the White Mountains. The Gap was a passable valley between the southernmost peak of the Misty Mountains and the northernmost of the White. The lands around the Misty Mountains included several forests, rivers and other populated areas. Such realms under the Mountains had been Angmar, Eregion, Dunland, Lothlórien, Fangorn and others. While Elves guarded both sides of the Misty Mountains, few ever crossed them. Notable Peaks The northernmost peak of the Misty Mountains can be considered Mount Gundabad, where according to legend, Durin, eldest of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves, awoke. Later it became a haven for Orcs. The greatest Dwarven realm in Middle-Earth, Khazad-dûm, was located at the midpoint of the Misty Mountains. The city was built under three peaks, the Mountains of Moria: Redhorn (Caradhras in Sindarin), Cloudyhead (Fanuidhol) and Silvertine (Celebdil), said to have been "the highest peak" in all of Middle Earth. Inside Silvertine the Dwarves built the Endless Stair, a stairway from the foundations of the mountain to its peak. Indeed, at least some of the peaks may have been as high as 12,000 feet (3,660 meters). The southernmost mountain was Methedras (Sindarin for "Last Peak"). Beneath it were Isengard, initially a Gondorian fortress, as well as Treebeard's home of Wellinghall. Passes The most important passes were the High Pass and the Redhorn Pass. There was also a pass at the source of the Gladden River. History The Misty Mountains were created by the Vala Melkor during the Years of the Trees as a hindrance for Oromë, who would hunt his fell creatures. They would later serve as a deterrent for the Elves during the Great Journey, causing some to turn south. The Elves that would not cross the Misty Mountains would become the Wood Elves. It is said that the Skin-Changers were the first to live in the mountains. The great Dwarven city of Khazad-dûm (later called the "Black Pit" of Moria) was located near the middle of the mountain chain. There Durin's folk lived for thousands of years with a kingdom which spread as far as Gundabad and as far east as the Iron Hills. In TA 1300 the Orcs of the Misty Mountains started increasing and harassing the Dwarves. The awakening of Durin's Bane drove the Dwarves from their city, although it seems that some Dwarves continued to dwel on the eastern side of the mountains near the High-Pass. In TA 2480, Orcs and Goblins began establishing secret strongholds in the Mountains barring all the passes to Eriador from Rhovanion, establishing Goblintown near the High Pass, while Gundabad Orcs (from which Azog and Bolg hail) would rule at Gundabad and Moria. Near the east exit of Goblin-town the Eagles kept an eyrie to keep watch on the Orcs. The Quest of Erebor Thorin and Company used the High Pass to cross the Misty Mountains, and witnessed the mysterious Stone Giants. Taking shelter in a cave on the High Pass which was in fact the "front porch" of Goblintown, they were trapped in the underground realm, which had become quite populous in the intervening years. Gandalf soon came to their rescue, however, and in the ensuing Battle of Goblintown, the Goblin-King and many of his subordinates were slain. The Company was however also being tracked by Azog, who caught up to them due to their entangelment in Goblintown when the company reunited with Bilbo on the eastern slopes. They were cornered over a precipice but were rescued by the Eagles. It seems that Beorn's people returned to the Mountains. Once the Orcs and Goblins were decimated in the Battle of the Five Armies, the Beornings kept open the passages of the Ford of Carrock and the High Pass in return for tolls. Dwarves also tried to return to Moria, but it was since repopulated by Orcs and Goblins (as well as a Cave Troll, the Watcher in the Waters of the Sirannon and Durin's Bane). The colony, led by Balin, was eradicated, without the knowledge of their kin in Erebor and only faint rumours going east to the Blue Mountains. The Quest of the Ring The Fellowship of the Ring faced the challenge to pass the Mountains. They decided to avoid the High Pass because of the threat of Orc patrols. Alerted to the presence of Saruman's spies, their first route which went alongside the mountains to the gap of Rohan, was also deemed dangerous, and they took to crossing the mountains. They attempted to cross Redhorn Pass, but Saruman conjured a powerful blizzard to blocked it, forcing them to journey through Moria. They found Balin's tomb and fought the resident Orcs and Goblins. There Gandalf was lost trying to stop Durin's Bane, and after falling into the abyss, he chased him up to the Dwarven Endless Stair and fought on the peak of Silvertine.